CLAIM
by sei heichou
Summary: Bola mata Yuichiro membulat sempurna saat sosok lain datang dan merangkul Mikaela dari belakang. Ferid Bathory / Hyakuya Mikaela / Hyakuya Yuichiro / FeridxMika


**_CLAIM_**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 ** _Mikaela_**

 ** _Ferid_**

 ** _Yuichiro_**

 ** _Warning_** **[!]:** ** _OOC,_** ** _typo_** **[s],** ** _ambiguous_**

 ** _I don't own the casts and OnS._**

* * *

 ** _"Bola mata Yuichiro membulat sempurna saat sosok lain datang dan merangkul Mikaela dari belakang."_**

* * *

.

Mikaela berniat pulang dengan melompati dinding sekolahnya. Tapi badannya tidak cukup tangkas untuk sekedar memanjat beton setinggi dua meter tersebut. Pemuda itu enggan berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah untuk hari ini saja. Kali ini, ia hanya menghindar.

"Mika-kun?"

Kepala Mikaela menoleh, memutar hampir seratus delapan puluh derajat dari posisi semula. Dari balik bahunya, Mikaela bisa melihat seorang laki-laki tengah mendekat padanya.

"Ferid-sensei?"

"Tidak ingin pulang, Mika-kun? Kulihat, sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, kau hanya berdiri di sini, menatap tembok di depanmu dengan wajah gelisah."

Mikaela menekuk wajahnya. Ia tidak lagi berani menatap Ferid, guru pengajar anatomi di sekolahnya, yang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu tersirat di wajah. Mikaela menoleh ke samping ketika tahu Ferid berada cukup dekat dengannya dan tengah membungkuk, berusaha membuat wajah mereka sejajar.

"Ada yang menganggumu, Mika-kun?"

"Tidak, sensei."

"Ingin kuantar pulang?"

Kali ini tak ada jawaban. Ferid tersenyum maklum mendapati muridnya diam—yang ia anggap sebagai sebuah persetujuan terhadap penawarannya. Kemudian ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Mikaela.

"Kau tunggulah di gerbang sekolah. Aku akan segera ke sana setelah mengambil tas."

"Tapi, sensei—"

"Tidak akan lama, Mika-kun."

Ferid sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi dari sana. Mikaela hanya mendengus pasrah. Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kakinya melangkah pergi, menjauhi tembok dan berjalan menuju tempat tujuan yang dimaksud oleh sang guru.

 _'Padahal masalahnya ada di gerbang sekolah'_

Mikaela berdiri sedikit jauh dari gerbang yang masih berada di dalam area sekolahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berulang-ulang. Berusaha memastikan sesuatu sambil menunggu gurunya datang menghampiri. Belum genap satu menit ia menunggu Ferid, pemuda lain mendatangi Mikaela. Sosok itu berlari sedikit tergesa menghampiri Mikaela.

"Hai. Akhirnya kau keluar juga."

Iris hijau yang berbinar itu membuat Mikaela terkejut.

"Yu-chan?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama setengah jam, Mika."

Bola mata Mikaela bergerak nanar, tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Yuichiro yang berdiri di hadapannya memasang wajah penuh harap. Mikaela tahu benar ini akan terjadi. Yuichiro pasti akan menagih jawaban yang Mikaela janjikan tiga hari lalu.

"Jadi, Mika, kau sudah siap memberiku jawaban, bukan?"

"Ah, itu—bagaimana, ya?"

Mikaela menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan. Atmosfer canggung segera menghampiri keduanya. Yuichiro mengumbar senyum, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak menyukaiku, Mika. Kau cukup memberi jawaban tidak padaku dan—"

Bola mata Yuichiro membulat sempurna saat sosok lain datang dan merangkul pundak Mikaela dari belakang. Bukan dia saja, tapi Mikaela juga ikut melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika lengan itu mulai turun dan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mika-kun dan—temannya?"

"Ferid-sensei?"

Yuichiro menyipitkan bola matanya heran. Sensei? Sedekat itukah hubungan Mikaela dan gurunya?

"Pernyataan cinta, hm? Jadi apa jawabanmu, Mika-kun?"

Ferid meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Mikaela. Ada sebagian hembusan nafas yang mengenai leher murid pirang itu, dan cukup membuat Mikaela merinding. Sedangkan Yuichiro melihatnya dengan tatapan lebih heran dan terkejut luar biasa daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan sepatah katapun tak sanggup keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mika-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Mika hanya menundukkan pandangan. Melihat kebimbangan tersirat di wajah muridnya, Ferid menyeringai. Dagu runcingnya yang masih berada di bahu Mikaela bergerak memutar dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yuichiro.

"Yu-chan, itu namamu, bukan?"

Yuichiro mengangguk.

"Karena Mika-kun tidak bisa menjawab, aku yang akan mewakilinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mikaela mengangkat pandangan dan menoleh ke arah Ferid.

"Sensei?"

Tubuh Ferid menegak setelah menarik kepalanya dari bahu sang murid, tanpa melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Mikaela. Sang guru mengubah ekspresinya dalam sekejap. Wajah menyeringai penuh kesan menggoda berganti menjadi rupa penuh ketegasan dengan pandangan tajam yang ia lemparkan cuma-cuma pada Yuichiro

"Mika-kun tidak akan menerimamu, Yu-chan."

"Eh?"

"Karena—"

Ferid beringsut ke belakang tubuh Mikaela. Satu tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang tas, menjatuhkan benda itu dengan santainya ke permukaan tanah. Pelukan di pinggang Mikaela mengerat dan tangan Ferid yang bebas beralih ke wajah Mikaela, lalu menutup kedua mata beriris biru itu hingga pandangan sang murid menggelap seketika.

"—Mika-kun akan jadi milikku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _Let's go my precious FeridxMika-ship. We have to set sail and prepare for the billows and storms._** ** _Um, Should I bring Yu-chan too?_**


End file.
